Como muerde el Corazón
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: drabbles madaraxzetsu,un pequeño aporte al proyecto de pixi-ice. madara dominara este mundo junto con zetsu, y nosotras que somos mejores que un bijuu le ayudaremos xD  a leer
1. Chapter 1

naruto no me pertenece, Kishimoto se me adelanto xD

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad)

son drabbles pero quiero colaborar con la causa ;.;. espero que gusten e ir subiendo mas ¡amo esta pareja!

* * *

><p>-Zetsu iremos a la casa de itachi, para hacer el trabajo de química<p>

Zetsu un chico de cabello verde y piel albina, de segundo año de preparatoria, se vio invadido por un escalofrió, al imaginar la casa de su compañero uchiha. De imaginarse al altivo y guapo tío de itachi

-Zetsu no te preocupes, Kisame y yo no dejaremos, que madara te toque como la otra vez ¿cierto Kisame?

- no prometo un cien por ciento de efectividad pero…

Itachi le pego un codazo a Kisame

-cien por ciento…cof cof efectividad seguro- logro decir Kisame ante la falta de aire

Al llegar a la casa de itachi, Zetsu sintió los pelos de su cuello erizarse, algo "malo" iba a pasar. No importaba que sus dos amigos lo protegieran, madara, el obtendría la victoria.

Todo fue rápido, no importaban los rápidos reflejos de itachi, en pocos minutos se vio encerrado en la alacena de la cocina, junto aun desorientado Kisame

-me llevare a Zetsu un rato, mientras no se, ámense los unos a los otros

Madara se fue riendo, mientras itachi trataba de abrir la puerta

-Lo odio

-itachi mmm esto ya que nos encerraron…tu sabes

Itachi sintió en la oscuridad como Kisame le acariciaba las mejillas

-yo…* malditas hormonas*

En una de las tantas habitaciones de aquella casa. Zetsu ya estaba desnudo retorciéndose de placer, mientras sentía la mano de madara recorrer su pene, presionando la rosada cabeza, que expulsaba abundante pre semen, mientras una adiestrada lengua se adentraba en su sensible agujero

-mada…madara

El mencionado se posiciono entre las piernas de Zetsu, mientras le seguía masturbando

-si aceptaras salir conmigo, yo no tendría que recurrir a esta clase de secuestros

Zetsu se sonrojo y cerro los ojos ante la invasión no solo de su interior, si no también ante la invasión de ese hombre en su corazón.

No hubo tiempo para pensar en el trabajo de química, porque horas mas tarde. Un Itachi despeinado, con la camisa desabotonada mostrando claros chupetones en su cuello y pecho. Despedía aun igual despeinado Zetsu, con mayor numero de muestras de pación y unos pantalones mal abrochados.

-mañana temprano en la biblioteca

-debimos hacer eso desde un principio

-Kisame fue el de la idea, en serio lo siento Zetsu

Ambos jóvenes compartieron un leve sonrojo

-descuida itachi, llegue aun acuerdo con madara * mi fin de semana será dedicado a "lo nuestro" plenamente*

- ¿en serio?

-pero no te preocupes, bueno hasta mañana

-vale hasta mañana

Adentro de la casa, específicamente en la cocina, dos hombres sonreían con malicia, con plena satisfacción en su semblante

-nuestra alianza triunfo Kisame

- si todo salió como lo planeamos Madara

….

* * *

><p>los delatare ¬3¬<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_saben es la primera vez que hago drabbles, siempre me emociono mucho y termino haciendo fic largos xD, mis respetos a los que hacen drabbles y capturan el momento en pocas palabras, a mi todavía me falta _**

* * *

><p>Nagato es mi mejor amigo, ¡tu maldito novio es mi mejor amigo! Aun así estas debajo de mí, sometiéndote, aceptando mis caricias. Estamos locos, Tu novio y el mío están en el segundo piso. Y nosotros solo pensamos en comernos a besos, tú solo quieres que te folle, yo solo quiero marcarte, ahogar tus gemidos con mi boca. Zetsu tú me vuelves loco, tu interior me vuelve loco. Yo…nosotros, solo queremos llegar al orgasmo, sin importar quienes nos esperan arriba.<p>

* * *

><p>Debería odiarlo, el muy imbécil solo juega con nosotros<p>

**Incluso le beso, delante de nosotros y le importo una mierda**

**¿Y cuales fueron sus palabras?**

"yo soy así, tú lo sabes Zetsu"

Si lo sabíamos, pero pensé que él, nos…

-¡abre ese maldita puerta!

…

Es **madara**

-¡llevo una maldita semana sin saber de ti!, ¡¿Quién te crees maldito friki? ¡Soy tu dueño!...anda perdóname

yo soy el imbécil, no puedo resistirme ante él, además de que se oye tan tierno pidiendo perdón…abriré

**Yo tampoco lo puedo negar pero…déjalo unos segundos sufriendo, no abras todavía **

* * *

><p>Bugatti Verón lavado y encerado <em>listo<em>

Traje elegante, de tres piezas de Armani _listo_

Pequeño presente (anillo de oro) _listo_

Reservación en el mejor restauran de la ciudad _listo_

Las mejores intenciones, para con tu resiente novio _mmm en proceso_

Solo falta tocar la puerta y ver…a tú novio con su cabello verde revuelto, con cara soñolienta. Diciendo entre dormido y despierto

-¿era hoy, pensé que era mañana?- bostezo

Tus intenciones asesinas, se activan, quieres sangre.

Pero pensándolo bien mejor activas tus intenciones puramente sexuales, ya lo castigaras como se lo merece toda la noche (se ve tan sexy con su piyama)

_Ser Madara uchiha, en ese momento, no tiene precio_

* * *

><p><strong><em>para el resto de los mortales pues mastercard xD<em>**

**_intentare subir mas drabbles, mientras concreto un fic largo para esta pareja (madara...are que zetsu te de muchas lecciones xD)_**

**_pueden sugerirme ideas para los drabbles._**

**_si te ha gustado esta pareja, ayuda el proyecto y compártelo con tus amigos, si no te gusto compártelo con tus enemigos y que se jodaan _**


	3. romance contra pronósticos

volvi! xD

una pequeña aclaración antes de leer,a partir de aquí cada drabble tendrá relación con el otro, al menos asta el siguiente capitulo: **Madara dice los requisitos de su chico ideal, zetsu simplemente los cumple y los supera.**

me costo, no emocionarme e_e, ya que por lo general escribo mis historias en mis inseparables cuadernos y luego lo paso al pc. entonces ya comprenderán en mis cuadernos gasto tinta como loca, en la pc me mata el contador de palabras de word xD

EN FIN A LEER

* * *

><p>En los pasillos atestados de universitarios, los hermanos madara e Izuna uchiha, iban en una animada conversación. Rumbo a las escaleras<p>

-no se madara, creo que es amor, ella es perfecta para mi

Madara miro con sorna a su hermano

-mira, desde que comencé a coger como conejo, supe de inmediato que lo único que sale de una relación, es solo sexo y mentiras. Nadie cumple los requisitos para ser prefecto, menos para nosotros

Izuna detuvo su andar, recapacitando ¿el por que, le contaba tales asuntos a su hermano? Madara siempre era tan asquerosamente negativo para el amor

-vale, oh gran gurú del sexo, puede que tengas razón, pero déjame preguntarte ¿hace cuanto nos conocemos?

- no se idiota, creo que de toda una vida HERMANO… ¿a que quiere llegar?

-pues que todo este tiempo, y no conozco tus requisitos para que alguien sea perfecto ante tus ojos, ilumíname oh gran follador

Ante el nuevo titulo que le daba su hermanito, madara le respondió con un *cortés* gesto de su dedo medio

-en serio, dímelo

-siendo sincero, quiero un chico…

-si una mujer es mucho para ti

Su hermano mayor resoplo de enfado, en se momento Izuna supo que estaba tentando, el terrible humor de madara

-si ya lo siento, sigue

-bien, quiero un chico que sepa quien manda…pero que no bese el suelo que piso, lindo…pero quiero ser el único que note su belleza, que cada vez que tengamos sexo sea lo mas extraordinario…pero que con el mero hecho de rozarle o verle sonreír yo me hunda en el éxtasis absoluto

Los hermanos se miraron fijamente, asta que Izuna estallo en carcajadas y madara era consumido por la furia

-y te mofas de mi, jajaja…yo sabia que tan malo no eras, pero esto, pide mejor un príncipe azul

Afortunadamente ya no había nadie en los pasillos, así que podía estrangular a su hermano con libertad

-ma… ¡aah!...dara

-muere, muere

Izuna logro escapar y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras, mientras reía. Madara no dudo en seguirlo a toda velocidad. Chocando contra otro ser humano, ambos cayendo bruscamente al suelo

-hoy no es mi día-madara se logro sentar-¿estas bien?

-asta hace poco si, pero llegaste tu pedazo de idiota, fíjate animal

El joven que le miraba furioso recogió su mochila y se marcho. Dejando al uchiha mudo, no solo por las fuertes palabras, si no por su cabello verde, ojos amarillos y blanca piel (prefecto trasero)

-oye hermano ¿estas bien?

-ese, ese chico

-si, menudo humor, vamos a clases

Mientras bajaba los escalones, la imagen de aquel chico seguía en su mente, parecía tener mal carácter, pero mas que eso, madara sintió una cierta emoción al verle. como si fuera… en el último escalón resbalo y su cara fue a dar contra el piso, mientras Izuna se moría de risa su lado.

A pesar del dolor y la vergüenza, madara sabía que este era el comienzo de algo entre él y ese chico, y también seria el final de su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>que sepa quien manda…pero que no bese el suelo que piso.<strong>

Había sido una semana agotadora, no solo por los parciales y todo el stress que esto conllevaba, si no que además se había ganado un acosador (aun que deidara, opinaba todo lo contrario, diciendo que no era un acosador, era lo que soñaba casi todo el campus)

-déjame en paz

-no asta que aceptes salir conmigo, deja el miedo prometo, ser decente

-¡no tengo miedo! Y dudo mucho que sepas ser decente

Zetsu no tenia miedo, solo era raro que de un momento a otro, uno de los mejores galanes y estudiantes de la universidad, se fijara en él y que se lo empezara a encontrar en los sitios que frecuentaba. Por ejemplo dos años yendo al mismo gimnasio y resultaba que madara también iba *si como no*

-he investigado, se que también te gustan los hombres, que no has estado en una relación oficial desde que entraste a la universidad, lo mas lógico seria que aceptaras mi invitación

Zetsu reprimió sus ganas de gritar, ante tales palabras y el tono en que el uchiha le hablaba. Como si él fuera un pobre diablo urgido, por tener una relación con el

-yo ni tuve que investigar sobre ti, puedo ver a simple vista que eres un frívolo inmaduro, un idiota que vive de la reputación de su miserable apellido.

Zetsu vio la furia en aquellos ojos

-como veo que tienes ganas de pelear, te espero en el cuadrilátero.

Zetsu y el resto de gente se quedo congelado ante tales palabras.

Izuna intento parar tal tontería, pero su hermano y aquel tipo tenían una determinación que rayaba en lo absurdo. En fin se llevaría a cabo la pelea mas absurda que hubiera imaginado

-si termino en pie, tu sales conmigo Zetsu

- ja no, pero entenderé que cuando te derrote, me dejaras en paz *aun que no sepa pelear…dios*

Al principio madara comenzó con actitud relajada

-no me estas tomando en serio, uchiha

-bueno quiero que estés vivo, para cuando…

Izuna vio un buen puñetazo que se estampo en la cara de su hermano, eso hizo que madara olvidara con quien peleaba. Su puño se estampo en la cara de Zetsu mandándole a las cuerdas y rompiéndole el labio

-*uy creo me deje llevar* Zetsu no quería…

Con agilidad esquivo, el siguiente golpe de su "amorcito", luego cogió su brazo derecho y metió su pie izquierdo, entre los pies Zetsu haciéndolo caer al piso

-¿te rindes?

Zetsu siseo de dolor, madara tomo eso como un si

-bien terco masoquista, iremos al cine y ¡aaah!

Izuna vio, a madara bajar la guardia y como Zetsu movió una de sus piernas, pasándola por los pies de madara, quien cayó estrepitosamente en la lona

*mierda que dolor…será mejor ponérmele de rodillas, cuando sienta mis piernas*

-vale ganaste, que tal si nos vemos en el cine a las ocho

Madara no pudo evitar sonreír

-ok, ¿pero era necesario hacerme caer?

-si. Además tú propusiste la pelea idiota

Ambos no pudieron evitar reír

**Bonus**

-vamos, mi hermano debe estar en esta sala, con su cita

-¿no le molestara, que nos unamos?

-claro que no

Izuna cogió de la mano a su novia y camino entre los asientos vacíos, ya que en esa parte del cine no había mucha gente, no tardo en ver a lo lejos dos figuras

*pervertido escogió el rincón, pero no dejare que se salga con la suya*

Al llagar donde esos dos. Izuna compartió una mirada de asombro con su novia. Al ver a madara y a Zetsu durmiendo, aun con las palomitas y los refrescos en la mano.

Madara tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y Zetsu tenía la suya apoyada en el hombro de su hermano, sin mencionar que estaban cogidos de la mano

-se ven tan lindo

Dijo su novia, Izuna solo resoplo con fastidio, sus planes de dañarle la cita su hermano se habían dañado

-si como digas, pero solo dos idiotas se duermen viendo una película de terror, están hechos el uno para el otro

* * *

><p>*W* que lindos, claro que están dormidos después de esa pelea, en próximos dias vienen los otros drabbles<p>

chicas gracias por sus reviews!

**Pixi-ice**: **1-** siempre ame esta pareja, pero tu proyecto me motivo,** 2-**siempre quise meter en un fic el dichoso comercial de mastercard xD **3-**¿ te dolió caerte de la cama? xD, de vi poner esa advertencia** "**este fic hace caer de la cama por favor, tenga resignación con el golpe**" xD**

**Relapse, H-diamond, kalhisto azula**

son bienvenidos sus comentarios, bien me voy, nos leemos


	4. romance contra pronósticos 2

ya llego el que andaba ausente, se me consedio volver

xD volví, después de una depresión y la iluminación ( y cierta amenaza ¬¬) he aquí mas drabbles

* * *

><p><strong>Lindo…pero quiero ser el único que note su belleza<strong>

Tenia que ser más rápido, si no a este paso le iba a perder. Tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo solo, pero inmediatamente desecho esa idea, él tenía que estar su lado, bueno si lograba alcanzarlo.

A pesar de que le faltaba el aire seguía corriendo, a pesar de que llovía seguía corriendo. Solo se detuvo en un callejón solitario cuando tropezó contra un bote de basura, con el cual desahogo su ira. Dándole de patadas, aplastándole; a pocos pasos Zetsu veía como madara seguía su ataque contra el inerte objeto.

En la cara del uchiha, el morado y la hinchazón cogían mas fuerza en su ojo derecho y su nariz todavía sangraba.

-madara

El mencionado detuvo sus patadas y le miro agobiado

-¿mejor?

-¡no! Me arte de que todos digan que te alejes de mí y el imbécil de yahiko lo empeoro todo

Madara suspiro y se acerco a Zetsu, el cual le limpio, la sangre de la nariz con la manga de su camisa y lo tomo de la mano, llevándolo lejos de la lluvia

-sabes que no hago caso de esos supuestos consejos, incluso te defendí contra yahiko, aun que fuiste tú, el que lanzo el primer golpe

-jum pero me provoco…ya ajustamos un mes juntos y hasta tú pensaras que no voy en serio

-mira uchiha, deja suponer cosas que no son ciertas, y si puede que yahiko se me insinuó, pero estoy contigo

Madara no le miro, solo soltó su mano

-si en realidad has pensado que estoy jugando contigo, y que yahiko te gusta, puedes elegir sin ataduras

*¿¡Pero que mierda estoy diciendo! Tengo que decirle que…*

- yo te amo a ti, madara ¿me vas dejar ir así de fácil?

Ante aquellas palabras, madara arrincono a Zetsu. Su ropa mojada pegada su piel, su cabello verde húmedo lleno de pequeñas gotas traviesas que bajaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos amarillos eran lo mejor de todo. porque le estaban mostrando amor

-¿en serio? Porque si lo vuelves a decir, seré mucho mas intenso, celoso, pasional (pervertido)

-si te amo… ¿y tú?

Zetsu sintió los fríos dedos de madara acariciar sus labios, de su boca escapaban suaves gemidos, que iban a parar a la dura polla del uchiha. que comenzaba a envestir suavemente contra la cadera de zetsu.

-también te amo, solo prométeme que solo yo, podre verte de esta manera

-¿Cómo? ¿Mojado?

Madara acorto la distancia para fundirse ambos en un beso, donde cada uno saboreo la gloria, sin mencionar el placer de frotarse el uno contra el otro.

-promete que solo a mi me mostraras tus suaves mejillas sonrojadas, tus ojos brillantes de deseo

-lo prometo

* * *

><p><strong>Que cada vez que tengamos sexo sea lo mas extraordinario…pero que con el mero hecho de rozarle o verle sonreír yo me hunda en el éxtasis absoluto<strong>

Tiene aire de ángel pero es un diablo en el amor, sin malicia me besa. Yo saboreo de su boca, las mieles de una alegría que no creí experimentar nunca, a su oído le murmuro lo mucho que le amo, que los días sin el ya no son lo mismo, que las noches cuando no esta, junto a mi son increíblemente aburridas.

Sus manos reparten caricias por mi cuerpo, siento como junta nuestras erecciones y las frota, mientras le beso y bajo a su cuello para morderle. Zetsu solo gime, yo me enfrasco en un mar de sensaciones, tratando de abarcar todo con mis cinco sentidos.

Su boca calidad succiona mi polla, su lengua recorre cada vena, sus dientes muerden la cabeza hinchada y llorosa. Yo solo me obligo aguantar, a resistir pero mi cuerpo no quiere cooperar. Mis caderas se levantan, mis manos acarician su cabello dándole ánimos y mis testículos se contraen preparados para el orgasmo.

Prometí ser un buen chico y no venirme pero me es imposible, me vengo en su boca y Zetsu aumenta la succión, mientras masajea mis bolas y sus ojos, me miran retorcerme

-madara

-mmm

-te corriste

-eso no es problema, ya me estoy poniendo duro otra vez

Zetsu se sienta en mis caderas, frotando su trasero por mi nueva erección

-no te hagas el idiota

-cumpliré, solo déjame entrar

El coge mi polla y la dirige a su entrada, mientras yo veo aquello, con devoción y lujuria. Poco a poco nos unimos, el dirige el ritmo le gusta torturarme, pero aumenta el ritmo a medida que le masturbo, pronto las envestidas son mas erráticas, su interior arde y aprisiona mi ser, nuestros gemidos aumentan

-¡madara!

Grita mientras se corre y esparce su semilla por mi pecho, las paredes de músculos y carne me sofocan y hacen que venga en un duro estallido, dejándome sin aire, dejándome en la inconciencia con su imagen sonrojada, sudorosa y de placer asombroso acompañandome. Es un ángel y yo soy el demonio que le obedece y le ama

Al día siguiente, mi estomago esta revuelto, mi semblante descompuesto después de haber saltado seiscientos metros*****. Pero Zetsu esta radiante, emocionado. ¿Quién iba saber que le gustaba tanto la adrenalina?

Yo no, pero no me molesta

-¿repetición?

Me recorre cierto escalofrió pero digo que si, después de todo su sonrisa y que me permita cogerle de la mano, me hunde en el éxtasis absoluto

* * *

><p>*lo que estos, practicaban era el temido salto BASE<p>

mmm pequeño lemon, que agradeceré a las canciones de carla bruni, porque estaba en blanco

gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, amenazas (¬.¬)

n_n


	5. Chapter 5

este drabble no me convence mucho, pero igual quiero publicarlo

* * *

><p>-Kisame yo, tú me gustas<p>

Dijo Zetsu con un leve sonrojo, sin atreverse a mirar al otro

-tú, tú también me gustas Zetsu

Esta vez Zetsu miro fijamente a Kisame y tomando todo su valor y determinación se acerco a Kisame y lo abrazo, Kisame acepto el abrazo y se acerco al rostro de Zetsu poco a poco se iban juntando hasta que.

-¡no lo permitiré!

Lo siguiente que sintió el pobre Kisame, fue un golpe en su cara que lo dejo viendo estrellas, Zetsu por su parte estaba congelado mirando al atacante, que se acerco mas a él

-no permitiré que estés con él, porque me gustas y eres mío Zetsu

Dicho esto, Zetsu quien temblaba fue besado por el chico que había atacado a Kisame y si no se equivocaba era de ultimo año. De todas maneras Zetsu nunca imagino que su primer beso seria, de esa manera

-idiota, ¿que crees que haces? Mira a tu alrededor

Madara vio aparecer de la nada a su primo itachi, el cual le miraba molesto mientras ayudaba a parar a Kisame, no muy lejos también vio unos chicos de noveno grado que le miraban asustados y asombrados.

No tardo en descubrir donde estaba, nada mas ni nada menos, que en el salón de teatro. Donde los de noveno estaban practicando su obra para el festival

-esto…

-sabes primo esto es un momento para la historia, ya que por primera vez demuestras en publico que no sabes utilizar tu cerebro

Madara se llevo una mano a su cuello, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tonta

-entonces ¿no se iban a besar?

-no exactamente, y ojala la profesora hubiera visto esto, así demostraría que una obra tan cursi y romántica como la que escribió no es buena para un internado de hombres

Dijo itachi, mientras veía a su primo tratando de decirle algo a Zetsu. Quien seguía sonrojado y quieto

-en serio me gustas ¿sales conmigo?

*¡Me beso!*

Zetsu salió del trance y fue rápido a la hora de pegarle un puntapié a madara en su pierna izquierda, para luego salir corriendo del salón.

-jajaja esa fue una original forma de declararse Madara-sempai

Dijo Kisame, observando como Madara se sobaba su pierna

-lo siento Kisame y viéndolo por el lado positivo, le bese y ya sabe que me gusta

-idiota

Volvió a decir itachi

* * *

><p>ese humor barato que yo manejo XD<p>

bien avisos parroquiales *siéntense*

-están habiertas las inscripciones para ser alcohólicos * mas humor barato*

-les gusto el lemon! me alegra por lo general los escribo como loca poseída y luego después de publicarlos, soy ¿las traume? o ¿ volví esta generación mas pervertida? xD naa solo trato de mejorar mi escritura. doy gracias de que les gusto

-Pixi-ice la canción no decía nada comprometedor pues creo, era en francés

-quiero volver agradecer por las que se toman la molestia de leer y de dejar comentario, seles aprecia

-bueno ya me voy tengo que subir otro fic, ya que un drabble se extendió y no pierdo tiempo a la hora de hacer sufrir a madara a manos de zetsu.

se cuidan, nos leemos


	6. Chapter 6

Relapse, Pixi-ice ( jefa? colega? la chica que acosa a madara?) xD, H-diamond, nosight (no estas sola), Pixi-chiqui, ItaLDei,kalhisto azula y a todos lo que leen se les dedica este y todos los drabbles (es obvio que son para los lectores pero quería manifestarlo)

* * *

><p>-Zetsu-san ¿Cómo soportaba a tobi hum?<p>

El mencionado miro fijamente al integrante mas joven de akatsuki, quien parecía sufrir un dilema por esos días, por causa de nuevo compañero

-**resinación ¿tal vez? **Además creo que tobi, no tenía tanta confianza conmigo

***¿Como te salió tan natural esa mentira? **No se*

-¡pero si yo, no le he dado la mas mínima confianza!

Dijo deidara, dominado por la cólera

-vamos tobi puede ser estresante, **pero no es para que te comportes de esa manera. **Además es bueno en batalla

-eso no lo niego hum, pero su actitud deja mucho que desear, no encaja en esta organización

El artista expuso sus pensamientos, ante el único miembro de akatsuki que creía que le entendería

-tobi es buen chico solo hay que saber tratarlo ***mirarle con ojitos lastimeros, **por lo general nos funciona, **pero no se lo dirás, **claro que no* pero si te molesta mucho yo le podría decir que se calme

-¿en serio? Gracias Zetsu-san yo sabia que me ayudaría hum, yo he visto como ese idiota le hace caso hum

Zetsu rio ante las palabras del más chico, el cual le miro confundido

**-rara vez me hace caso, **pero me gusta que seas su compañero. No todo el mundo lo estrangula y le manda volar por los aires, **ni le habla de tal modo, deberías sentirte privilegiado**

Dicho eso Zetsu desapareció, dejando a deidara muy confundido

¿Acaso tobi era algo más que un idiota molesto?

* * *

><p>tobi es buen chico cuando todo va según le gusta, deidara enojado, zetsu en su cama y akatsuki por buen camino xD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

YOU´RE SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL  
>A CONTRADICTION<br>I WANNA PLAY THE GAME  
>I WAN´T THE FRICTION<p>

* * *

><p>Últimamente mis amigos se han preocupado estúpidamente por mí, que para tener dieciséis tenía que relacionarme más y salir mas seguido. Pero yo no le veo nada de malo en tener pocos amigos y pasarme la mayoría de fines de semana en mi cuarto, el cual para mi es como mi fortaleza. Pero aun así Deidara uno de mis insufribles amigos esta en este momento caminando de un lado al otro por mi cuarto mientras me dice<p>

-tienes que salir mas, te comportas como un viejo hum ¿y cuando tendrás novio? Sabes el mundo ha cambiado no te van a matar si saben que eres homo ¿sabes hum?

El sermón no me molesta mucho, no era la primera vez y prefería a Deidara, que a Hidan y sus palabrotas acompañadas de las miles de maldiciones que su Dios jashin tiene para mí.

Deidara podía hablar toda la noche y solo le respondería con un encogimiento de hombros, con el cual me ganaría un buen golpe pero nada grave, pero lo que si me molesta es que tenia que traer a unos de sus amigotes y que para colmo este escuchando tales cosas. Viéndolo un poco mas me parece mayor, me agrada su cabello negro y algo largo, tiene su cierto atractivo aun que su mirada me pone nervioso.

-sal con nosotros este domingo haremos un pequeño viaje y

-no

Ante mi negativa, deidara grita y camino a la puerta empuja al pobre infeliz que le acompaña y desaparece de mi cuarto, con un portazo dramático.

-zetsu ¿cierto?

-mmm

Iba a dirigirle una de mis miradas molestas, pero la chispa en sus ojos y la sonrisa que ahora me regala me deja en un especie de transe

-me gustan los chicos como tu, introvertido metido en tu propio mundo del cual me gustaría ser el dueño

En este momento yo podría describir muchas cosas, pero me es imposible, porque en unos segundos mientras trato de hacer sinapsis. me veo en mi cama y siendo besado por aquel tipo y rayos que me gusta como nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, su entrepierna siendo restregada contra mi muslo creo, creo que ya no podre seguir relatando…pero no soy esa clase de chico que se deja llevar por el primer atravesado que le habla bonito, entonces me separo de él, aun que sea un poco

-ven este domingo

-si

¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué rayos cabo de decir?

-¡tobi! ¿Que demonios haces con mi amigo?

Otro portazo dramático y veo a deidara alejando a tobi de mi

-que no me llames tobi joder, además no te hagas el inocente celestino de cuarta, tu eres el responsable de que yo este aquí

Saben por lo general soy calmado, pero hoy estos idiotas están de mala suerte

-uy se enojó ¡corre!

Deidara coge a tobi o como se llame y emprende la huida. sin que yo los pueda alcanzar. al final estoy en mi cuarto sintiendo su aroma, sus labios. ¿Me enamore tan ridículamente rápido?

Mierda tengo que ir el domingo

* * *

><p>podre hacer una conti de este drabble en menos de 500 palabras? no se pero lo intentare sino pasa hacer un one-shot (no hay perdida)<p>

lo intentare :3

wiii Pixi-ice estas escribiendo 2 ;.; que bueno yo también necesito mi dosis

gracias por leer se cuidan


	8. Chapter 8

por algún motivo veo relación entre este drabble y un one-shot que escribí no hace mucho (algo explicito xD)

_letra cursiva: es cuando las dos mitades hablan a la vez _

* * *

><p>Estaban fuera de vista, por un momento lo de afuera se detenía o no importaba, solo eran ellos dos.<p>

Esto podría ser incorrecto, pero estaba bajo control

Desde un principio las reglas se impusieron sin ser dichas. Madara el líder, Zetsu el peón, su seguidor. En el trascurso de mover los hilos de la manipulación, de ir uniendo parte por parte su plan hasta que por fin se dieran los pasos finales. Siempre habrían de sentir ese tipo de atracción, de inusitada emoción del provocamiento por las miradas o las palabras.

Esto podría ser incorrecto

Mantener la verdad en sus interiores, en lo que quedaba o se imaginaban de corazón.

Más que una resistencia al tiempo, a los ataques. Era la resistencia de querer experimentar el tacto de sus pieles.

Algo de oscuridad todavía les acompañaba, estando uno al lado del otro. Hombro con hombro

-puedo fallar

-¿en serio contemplas tal cosa?

-mmm si a veces, al mirar a alguien veo por breves momentos que mis actos son incorrectos

-**entonces no le mires mas**

-me es difícil no observar, mi poder se basa en la visión, en mostrarles a lo demás la ilusión o la realidad, momentos como estos m…

-nunca podrán durar, a pesar de tus dudas seguiré y cuando no pueda seguir. Espero haber hecho lo suficiente por ti

-¿te duele?

-_no, creo que dolería verte morir y aguantar mi hambre por tenerte algo de respeto _

Ambos se miraron, cada uno con su particular tono y poco apoco se iban juntando

Esto podría ser incorrecto

Pero la cercanía se sentía, como el estar cavando un agujero de emociones, de sentimientos muertos. A escasos movimientos de juntarse sintieron algo en sus seres algo inusual, sintieron la debilidad

_-¿seguro madara?_

-no cuestiones mis actos, ya es suficiente con hacerme pasar por esto.

* * *

><p>pensándolo bien lo considerare una secuela de Yo no sé, como me siento cuando estoy cerca tuyo quedarían cosas sueltas pero no estaría mal agregarle este drabble :D<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

El no era de esa clase de tipos que se dejan vencer por tales cosas, pero hace décadas que una gripe no le atacaba. Por lo tanto no esperaba sentir migraña, fiebre, congestión y dolor de garganta en un solo acto, era insoportable.

Por ese motivo las persianas de su oficina están cerradas, todo estaba en silencio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos.

La idea de tomarse un tiempo de reposo no era mala idea, pero siendo el jefe, sabia que no podría descansar, de él despendía que todo siguiera a flote.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse y madara tuvo que ahogar un gemido, no quería mas papeleo. Trato de levantar la cabeza, cuando escucho su voz

-aquí estoy

Inmediatamente su cuerpo se relajo y esbozo una sonrisa

-lamento que…

-shss te ves mal

Madara solo suspiro, al sentir como su cuello era masajeado

-Zetsu

-anda vámonos, se que Nagato podrá con todo

Para cuando estuvieron en la limusina. algo de pánico le invadió por dejar sus responsabilidades tiradas, pero al sentir una mano en su cabello y unos labios en su empapada frente. Supo admitir con sinceridad, que si dejaba su cuidado en las manos de Zetsu no habría nada que temer.

* * *

><p>este drabble surgió por la gripe que padezco y que ha retrasado mi inspiración mucho y mis alientos de de editar mis fics. fue chistoso ponerme en esa tarea hace dos dias pasaba mas tiempo tosiendo, estornudando y dejando parte de mi cerebro en los pañuelos (creo xD) en fin como no tengo a zetsu ¬3¬ para que me cuide, he estado a punta de pastillas y ya estoy algo mejor. otro dato chistoso es que el me contagio no sufrió castigo alguno ya que fue mi hermano menor ._.<p>

bien por ultimo diré que escribo la continuación del fic relación medico paciente, a donde manejare torpemente el genero shota xD y la continuación drabble numero 7. mientras seguiré en recuperación de este maldito virus!

gracias por leer y comentar se cuidan


	10. Chapter 10

pixi-ice me reporto sigo aquí ya mucho mejor gracias por preocuparte y los animos

**ya llego el que andaba ausente, se me consedio volver**

owo hola! cuanto tiempo ¿como han estado? ¿me perdi de algo?

aquí otro drabble que surgió después de verme la pelicula el abogado del diablo

" stig hijo mio Mira, pero no toques...Tocá, pero no pruebes...Probá, pero no tragues...

Estoy en llamas stig... Es mi tiempo ahora... Es nuestro turno..."

_un pequeño trozo de la película xDD_

* * *

><p>-¿un demonio?<p>

-si eso soy

Zetsu nunca creyó en lo divino, mucho menos en los demoniaco. Para el la gente era buena y mala pero no porque seres omnipresentes, le susurraban al odio que protegieran o mataran

-no les susurro al odio, solo pongo el campo de batalla, ellos verán como comportarse

-¿Qué clase de demonio eres?

-me definen de muchas formas, me llaman de miles otras, tú mi querido Zetsu puedes llamarme madara

Si no fuera por el placer que le proporcionaba la cercanía de madara, tal vez Zetsu tendría miedo o pensaría que no era conveniente besar al demonio

-¿Por qué yo?

-amo al ser humano, a comparación de aquel que solo observa. Yo le quiero para mí y tú Zetsu reúne todos los requisitos para ser mío

Botón por botón madara le fue desprendiendo de su camisa y con una dulzura que ningún fanático imaginaba le beso el vientre

-no me imagino como primera dama del infierno

Madara soltó una profunda risa y le paso una mano cariñosa por sus mejillas

-déjame el infierno a mi, tú solo piensa en amarme y en el placer que nos daremos

*vaya mi pareja es el diablo*

* * *

><p>perdon por la ausencia tuve un viaje imprevisto o_o nunca pense tener uno xD<p>

en fin ya estoy aqui yyy todavia sigo aquí, voy inmediatamente a colgar la segunda parte de el fic relación medico paciente

gracias por leer! se les quiere


	11. Chapter 11

holaaa cuanto tiempo, he me aquí con mis humildes drabbles xD

* * *

><p>-y yo seré un gran empresario con mucho dinero pero en especial seré el novio, esposo y amante del sensei Zetsu. el que se ría o diga lo contrario le muelo a golpes la cara, fin.<p>

El salón de primer año de primaria quedo en silencio

-¿sensei le gusto mi proyecto de vida?

Zetsu miro al pequeño madara uchiha su genio y problemático alumno, quien desde principio de año le acosaba con declaraciones de amor

-hum si

-¡genial! ¿Salimos después de clases?

-lo siento pero no, tengo trabajo

Madara suspiro con tristeza y se fue a sentar cabizbajo a su pupitre, para Zetsu era algo molesto que madara le acosara y viviera metiendo en problemas por el supuesto amor que le tenía. pero al fin y al cabo le había cogido cariño al peque y no le gustaba verlo triste.

Para cuando sonó la campana para el recreo, Zetsu retuvo a madara

-tal vez no pueda ser tu novio o cita pero podemos comer juntos ¿quieres?

Los ojos y el semblante de madara se iluminaron

¿Quién quitaba que cuando madara creciera cumpliera su sueño?

¡Ser el novio del sensei!

* * *

><p>bien como ya puse a Madara pedofilo ahora era turno de Zetsu xD.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Era un lugar tan pequeño y el movimiento de sus caderas rozándose, los besos asfixiantes hacían que ese lugar volviera un lugar sofocante. Además esos besos y tentativas caricias estaban por hacerle venir en su traje de trabajo y más aun delante de su amo

-¡¿madara donde rayos estas?

En el pequeño armario las acaricias y gemidos cesaron

-Kakuzu siempre dañando el momento

-madara-sama

-voy a salir a recibirlo, tu espérame en mi cuarto Zetsu

-si amo

Madara gruño y Zetsu se mordió los labios

-zuzu pones mi autocontrol en aprietos

Dijo madara pasando su mano por la tela humedad del pantalón de Zetsu, para luego salir de aquel lugar, para recibir a su insufrible contable

-Kakuzu hola

-que pésimo recibimiento ¿y tu mayordomo?

-lo tenia ocupado en cosas mas importantes y por eso no te recibió

Hablo Madara recordando las primeras palabras que su mayordomo le dijo:

"madara-sama yo seré su mayordomo y cuidare de usted en todo lo que ordene"

Desde ese día madara trabajaba en casa y mantenía con aquella sonrisa pervertida

-ahora háblame rápido, pronto será hora de mi masaje con mi mayordomo

* * *

><p>rayos mi quiere a zetsu de mayordomo pero temo morir a manos de madara XD. lamento mi ausencia pero no olvido el proyecto, pronto si la fuerza cósmica lo permite subiré otro fic<p>

se les quiere y gracias por sus comentarios


End file.
